


DENIAL

by kingstoken



Series: By Her Side [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every man has his time, I just wish my time with you had been longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	DENIAL

**Author's Note:**

> This is based more on Jorah and Daenerys from the show

She was going to kiss him. He didn’t know if it was to thank him, for saving her life or as a sign of forgiveness, either way he couldn’t let it happen. He pulled away from Daenerys, for a moment he saw the hurt in her eyes.

“Khaleesi …” he began, but he didn’t know how to continue, his throat was closing up, not letting him deny what he truly wanted. Jorah turned away from her, wishing he could pace, but the space was confining. They were inside a tent belonging to Khal Jhaqo. Daario and himself had found her a couple days prior, they had feared for her life, but she had somehow convinced the Khal to join her forces. Today they had a meeting between Khal Jhaqo, Queen Daenerys, Daario and himself, they had discussed strategy concerning their return to Meereen. Afterwards, she had asked him to stay behind. They talked of his betrayal, his time as a slave and his sojourn into the fighting pits, then she had tried to kiss him. It was everything that he wanted, but couldn’t have.

Jorah looked around him, Gods it reminded him of a different time and a different place. It was like he had stepped back into Khal Drogo’s tent. If she tried to kiss him during that time he would have been ecstatic, but things were different now. Daenerys followed his restless movements with her eyes.

“Jorah, what’s wrong?” How to explain. He had hoped not to have to tell her until he absolutely had to, but how else to clarify his actions, perhaps it was best to tell her the truth, to prepare her for what was to come.

“Khaleesi, I’m ill.”

“I don’t understand” she said, looking him up and down “you look fine.” He felt it was best to show her. He rolled up his sleeve and unwrapped the scarf he had tied there, baring his forearm.

“It’s called greyscale. I became infected when Tyrion and I fought against the Stonemen in ancient Valyria.” She reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled it back. “If you touch the affected area it would defile you. I am not sure how else it spreads, but it is best that you don’t …”

“Kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, what is the treatment?”

“Khaleesi, there is no treatment. I will die.” He heard her shocked intake of breath, he looked at her as her eyes filled with tears. “It will hopefully not be soon, some men live several years with the disease, and when the time comes I will go live my final days among the Stonemen, or if I have the courage, throw myself upon my sword. This is why I came back when you banished me a second time. I will be with you when you cross the narrow sea. I want to see you sit upon the iron throne. It’ll be my last great act, my gift to you.”

“Do you think I care about that” she cried, tears streaming down her face. 

“Jorah you’re my finest friend. I don’t want to imagine a world with out you in it. Even when I exiled you I knew somewhere out there my bear was alive and well.” She sat upon the bed. He could see she was hurt, but he could not comfort her. He sat beside her, keeping his distance.

“Daenerys” he said quietly “what is it that they say, Valar Morghulis. Every man has his time, I just wish my time with you had been longer.”

“Jorah, please don’t say that.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened her back “I am a Queen. I’ll contact every healer in Essos and Westeros if need be. There must be someone, somewhere that knows how to treat this greyscale.”

“Daenerys, you do not need to do that for me.”

“Please, my bear, you have fought long and hard for me, let me do the same for you.” He nodded, and she gave him a small smile. He thought that what she was proposing was folly, but he was touched that she was willing to try, for him.


End file.
